


Novocaine

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Kinda, Not for the faint of heart, Ray-centric, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you, you would never sing along.





	Novocaine

It was the Fourth of July when Pete came up to both of them, with his girlfriend by his side, and voiced his question.

"Hey, you wanna go out with me and Chelsea, and watch the fireworks?" He asked, and if it weren't for how close he was, Ray wouldn't have been able to hear him over all the noise. Mikey had nodded, speaking for the both of them. If Pete was going, Mikey would go. And Ray would follow. The only thing that hurt both him and Mikey was Chelsea.

The only thing that was wrong with this? Pete was taking them deep into the forest. In a way, Ray didn't mind. His own plan was unraveling and he was glad.

Finally.

He was scared that the gasoline wouldn't strike up the fire yet. But there it was.

But Mikey minded. And Chelsea did too. They didn't know what was happening and in a way, Ray was also happy.

 

Pete swung first.

 

His blade glinted in the moonlight, and the sparks from the fireworks sprinkled over them. Ray had been in the back, near Chelsea, and had stopped as quickly as it happened.

His hands rested in his pockets as he surveyed the scene. Blood had splattered upon Pete, his blade coming across Mikey's stomach. The other boy fell to the ground in front of him, hands trembling as they scratched at the ground. And it crumbled under his fingers, in which the skin was split and bleeding.

Mikey screamed, causing birds to caw and fly.

 

And then, everything was silent, besides the fading echo of a broken boy's yelling.

 

Pete's knife was in Mikey's skull, almost splitting it in half.

Ray looked around, spotting a hatchet from a nearby yard. It had been abandoned a long time ago, obviously, but Ray thought of it. Who chased them out? After grabbing the hatchet, he ran.

His feet made a quiet thumping sound, alerting Pete. However, his reaction time was too slow, and the hatchet tore through his flesh like paper. His heart immediately stopped beating and Ray put the hatchet in Chelsea's hand before running. Why had Chelsea stayed?

Because she was terrified. Blood was covering Ray as he burst through the door, exclaiming loudly.

* * *

They had their funeral together, two bodies in two caskets, right next to each other. Ray cried slightly, the tears gathering in his eyes. He made it convincing.

When he got some alone time with the caskets (he asked, pretending he wanted to pay his respects and then leave), he stood over them. They were both closed casket, but he had opened them (turns out, they hadn't done a good job of sealing it shut).

"What a shame it had to come to this, Pete. Chelsea went to jail because of you. She was damaged so much. You could have kept her safe, but you didn't." He turned to Mikey, frowning.

 

"Mikey, I love you so much. What a downer. I was going to kill you myself."

 

Ray closed the caskets, sealing them, and turned. He looked back, giving a sickening smile to them, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ray and Pete are only murderous for the sake of this story. I, however, do in fact love them, as well as Mikey and the rest of the band members. I'm sorry for putting them in pain


End file.
